Volatile
by russianwinter013
Summary: After a fight, Phantom passes out and wakes up in a strange world. He meets Aang and his team and becomes acquainted with them after a rocky start. But something in this realm makes his powers malfunction—and the side effects take drastic measures on the Gaang. What will become of the hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a story that's been in storage for a while.**

 **Title: Volatile**

 **Rating: T+, may go up in later chapters.**

 **Summary:** _After a fight, Phantom passes out and wakes up in a strange world. He meets Aang and his team and becomes acquainted with them after a rocky start. But something in this realm makes his powers malfunction—and the side effects take drastic measures on the Avatar's team. What will become of the hybrid?_

 **Genre: Supernatural, Horror, Suspense, Mystery, Adventure.**

 **Author Notes:** _Some characters will seem OC. I honestly haven't watched Avatar: The Last Airbender in a very long time. (Don't even get my started with the movie). If you believe that I need a refresher, kindly remind me via review or PM._

 **Warnings:**

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Silence ruled the quaint little land with a mighty iron hand, and the majority of the town was in a deep slumber.

"Beware the terrifying terror of cardboard!"

I turned intangible to avoid them, even if they wouldn't have done any harm. Stifling a yawn, I said, "Seriously, do you know how boring this gets? I'm fighting a ghost that controls boxes and has an inferiority complex."

"I am not inferior!" the Box Ghost cried, attempting to encase the teenage ghost in boxes. "I am—!"

The ghost was enveloped in a flash of pale blue and white light, and in a matter of moments, he vanished.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I landed on the ground, yawning as I picked my way through the piles of singed cardboard and metal. My head pounded with exhaustion and my body ached with injuries obtained from his previous fights with Skulker and Ember.

The clock chimed midnight as I walked out of the warehouse.

 _Great,_ I thought. _I'm two hours past curfew. Again._

My phone went off, startling me out of my thoughts. Changing back into my human form, I pulled out the device and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Danny, where in the world are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ It was Sam, and by the sounds of it, she was far from pleased.

"Ember, Skulker, and the Box Ghost decided to pay me a visit. I had to deal with them before I left."

 _"Your parents are furious! They've been bugging Tucker and me about you."_

"Sorry, sorry, I just—" Suddenly my chest exploded in pain, as if I had been electrocuted viciously. The pain was great enough to make me stumble into an alley, gasping for breath.

 _"Danny? What's wrong?"_ Sam had heard my pained breath, and I could hear the thick worry seeping into her voice.

"Nothing," I murmured. "I… I'm just tired." My vision blurred for a moment as I leaned against a wall to steady myself. What in the world was wrong with me?

"You don't sound 'just tired'." She was unconvinced. "Where are you? Do you want us to come and—?"

"No." The word came out harsh and cold. "I told you I'm fine." I hung up and cringed as the unnatural fire ran through my body and I closed my eyes.

No matter how much pain he was in, he should've sensed him coming.

* * *

Dash headed down the sidewalk, grinning hugely. Beating Foley and his friends had made his day. As he passed an alley, though, he heard a voice coming from it.

 _Is that who I think it is?_ he thought, his grin widening as he cracked his knuckles, as he slipped inside.

Danny Fenton was crouched behind a Dumpster. His hair hung in his face, and his cellphone hung limply from his hand.

"Hey, Fen-turd! Guess what time it is?"

The teen shook his head. "I don't have time for you, Dash," he murmured, keeping his head down as he seemed to grimace and curl in on himself.

"What, you're scared of me, Fen-turd?" Dash taunted, moving over to Danny to pick him up by his shirt. He was surprised by the ice-cold temperature of the teen's skin, but he raised his fist to punch anyway.

The other teen suddenly laughed, his body shaking, as his raven hair fell in thicker strands over his face. The cold wind suddenly picked up its pace, and chilled the jock to his bones.

Dash's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened to dangerous parameters. "What are you laughing at?"

The eerie laughter stopped, and the raven-haired teen grinned as he stared up at the larger male. His eyes were glowing a vicious, toxic green, and they filled with a sadistic mirth as Dash dropped him in his shock.

The raven-haired teen laughed forebodingly, advancing on the other with menace in his stride. "Now, now, Dash. Don't tell me you're afraid of me." He paused, the hint of a cruel smirk gracing his lips. "I can feel your heat. It's too hot, too _hot."_ The grin was exposed now and his garnet eyes narrowed. "I can fix that."

Danny raised his hand and the teen was encased in ice.

 _Well, there's another problem taken care of. For now, at least._

Shivering suddenly, the dark-haired teen blinked repeatedly and stared at the frozen blonde. _When did I...?_

A ferocious pain erupted in the back of his head, and a pained cry escaped him as he clutched his head in his trembling hands.

The filthy cement was rushing at him, and the world turned black.

* * *

Clockwork watched the screen with his unsettling and impassive stare.

"It would be wise to not touch that unless you wish to be transported straight in the middle of one of the bloodiest wars in history."

The young, bald monk pulled his hand away, looking frightened as he stared at the glass dome with wide eyes. "Sorry."

Unaffected by the apology, the ageless ghost did not turn, instead addressing the tall and elderly man standing beside the young monk. "You have requested my presence, and you know that I am constantly busy. What use do you wish of me?"

"Clockwork, please excuse the boy." The elderly man, dressed in dark red robes, stepped forward. "You already know why we've come."

"You want me to send _him_ to your world." The large ghost motioned to the screen with a wave of his staff.

"Precisely." The man looked nervous.

The Time Master finally faced them, surprising them when he changed into a child version of himself. His cold red eyes burned with a strange fire. "Explain to me why should I do this for you?"

Inside, Roku bristled, but on the outside his face was calm. "Clockwork, you already know why. The spirit world is becoming unbalanced; they are restless, destroying everything, and not even we past Avatars can stop them." Moving hesitantly closer to the Master of Time, he motioned to the screen. "If this boy can help Aang in any way—more than his current allies—than we need him."

Clockwork's eyes narrowed. "You are suggesting that I should send the one being I am supposed to protect eternally into your spirit world, where I cannot foresee the outcomes, and he will not be under my watch?"

Aang stepped up. "Please, we need the help. I barely know anything about the Spirit World, and this guy here is a sign that he can assist me."

Clockwork rumbled deeply—the ticking of his chest clock backing the noise—as he turned his back to them, his hand suddenly possessing a scythe. Roku and Aang hesitated, their countless times in battle making them wonder if the ageless ghost planned on attacking.

"Clockwork," Roku said, attempting to capture the ghost's attention.

The Time Master faced them, but his sights were set on Roku. He motioned with his scythe as he ordered, "Come."

Roku hesitated, making Clockwork mutter impatiently beneath his breath. "I would say I haven't all day, but that rule does not apply to me." His cold, dead eyes burned with ghostly fire. "Now, are you going to come here or must I force you?" His words brought Roku to attention and he went over to the ageless ghost.

"Do you promise to help Phantom in the direst of situations?"

"I do."

"Will you prevent Phantom from telling his past, or his dimension's alterations of the natural world, as to prevent further angering of your spirits?"

"I do."

"Will you protect Phantom to your last breath, if needed?"

"I… I will."

Clockwork stared at the spirit next to him. Roku felt as if the ghost's all-seeing stare was examining his soul—technically speaking, since Roku was already dead.

After a moment of unsettling silence, the Master of Time spoke.

"Good."

The scythe was raised, and the two were enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 **A bit of a rough start, but this chapter will be edited later on. Heavily. So I'm just putting this out there now.**

 **R &R, pleaze.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! I apologize for the wait.**

 **Title: Volatile**

 **Rating: T+ may go up in later chapters**

 **Summary:**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Horror, Suspense, Mystery, Adventure.**

 **Author Notes:** _Some characters will seem OC. I still haven't had a proper refresher on Avatar: The Last Airbender, too. Once again, kindly remind me if you believe I need an urgent refresher._

 **Warnings:** _OC characters. Phantom is the way he is on purpose. Also, there is a Phantom POV to start the chapter._

* * *

 **Also, thanks for all of the support!**

 **Follows:** _Bananarock509, Candy Phantom, Down with Chrysalis, Fantasy-Mania31, Reading for escape, RedHerring1412, Sonny1996, ZeroExia, cherfullygrim, jojumolo9, mysticfalls2357_

 **Favorites:** _The King's Knight, ZeroExia, xflasher_

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **a.) To Kimori:** _Don't worry. Dash is okay...for now. Thanks for the review!_

 **b.) To xflasher:** _Thanks!_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up blinded by a light.

 _Where am I?_ I sat up, a sudden wave of dizziness washing over me. I felt hot, something that had not happened to me since he developed my cyrokenetic abilities. As I tried to make sense of where I was and why I was so hot, my hand traveled to my side. Heat and extreme pain washed over me. My hand jerked against it, burning from whatever I'd touched. My gaze went down.

I was on fire.

 _I'm on fire,_ I realized. Jerking to my feet in one painful motion, I swatted at the flames, all the while wondering: _How in the world did I get here?_

When I looked around, it answered part of my question.

By the looks of it, I was in a relatively large village—or at least, it _had_ been a village. The ruins were horrible. Everything was destroyed. The wood that had been the houses was charred and scattered around the area like black bones. Steam rose from the gorge that had been a river, flames licking the edge of the streambed. I sensed the souls of the people who had died; they rushed at me, increasing my vertigo. I stumbled through the remnants of the town, trying to fight my pain and the feeling of dread that had lodged itself deep in my stomach.

It only worsened when I saw the bodies.

Men, they were all mostly men, but that was barely a consoling thought. They either met death head-on by fighting whoever had done this or by being burned alive. But then there were the others...the women, the elderly, and the children. Oh, the children. I could see them...they had been playing games in the streets and on the sidewalks, messing with their elders and parents. That is, until the monsters that had done this had arrived and burned everything to a crisp.

My faint breathing hitched and my thoughts drifted momentarily and became hazy. I shook my head; there was no need to pass out again. The breaths I took were heaving, and the taste of smoke and ash and the smell of burnt flesh choked me. I gagged, bile rising in the back of my throat as I tried to force it away.

Their bodies' lifeless faced stared at me. They were so charred that there seemed to be no skin remaining on the bones. I had to step carefully, though I could feel the bones and charred, crinkling flesh that I stepped on, and it made a shudder run through me.

After forever, it seemed, I was at what remained of the entrance. I limped out—I'd twisted my leg on some giant dead animal—and fell to my knees. I wanted desperately to lose consciousness again, but I forced it away. I had to think. Where was I? How did I get here? Who—

Pain exploded in my chest, not all that different from what happened in the alley, only, this time, it was stronger. I gasped for breath, hoping it would go away, but it worsened, nearly making me scream. My head swam and the world became hazy.

 _No,_ I insisted. _Don't pass out. You have to—_

The world was enveloped in black.

* * *

"Do you guys see what I see, or am I hallucinating again?" a boy with a short ponytail questioned.

"No, I see it," a girl with startling blue eyes and long dark hair answered. "It looks like a giant, black snake." She faced another boy, one who looked younger than them. "Aang, it looks like a massive fire. Do you think there will be any survivors?"

He shrugged. "It's a tiny Earth Kingdom village. There should be unless they did something like insult the Head Guard. Come on, Aapa." The flying bison groaned and swooped towards the wreck. They landed just outside the exit, climbing off and stretching their stiff, sore limbs and heading towards the village.

"Oh, my gosh," Katara said as they came in view of the village. "Aang, do you see this?"

All that remained of the village was a smoldering corpse of wood and bodies. Columns of smoke rose from the

The boy nodded, his eyes wide. "Why would they do something like this? What did these people ever do to them?" His hands became fists, but Katara put a calming hand on his arm.

"Uh, guys," Sokka said from the other side of the village. "You might want to see this."

"We're coming, Sokka," Katara said, taking Aang's hand and dragging him from the massacre site.

"What was so important that—?" Aang began to demand, but when he saw what Sokka was staring at, he stopped.

Lying on the ground was a teenage boy, looking a few years older than Sokka. He was dressed in a black and white outfit, with a strange symbol on his chest. He was deathly pale and had messy white hair that hung in his face. His eyes were closed.

"Who is this?" Sokka demanded, jerking his arms at the unconscious boy. "Why is he here? How did he get here?"

"For once, will you just be quiet?" Katara snapped, leaning down next to him. She placed a hand on his neck and closed her eyes. Suddenly she jerked away, her eyes snapping open and wide with disbelief.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang demanded. "What happened?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing, it's just—he's so cold. He feels like ice, but—" She stopped abruptly, her gaze lowering.

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Look at this," she murmured. The boys huddled closer to her.

The right side of the teen's shirt was torn, as well as the skin beneath it. Blood stained with green soaked the shirt and the ground beneath him.

"That's one nasty burn," Sokka observed, "But what's that green stuff? Grass?"

"It's something in his blood," Katara said softly. "I think he's sick."

As if responding, the teen stirred, making all of them move away.

"He's just moving in his sleep," Katara stated, but if it was to comfort them or her, she didn't know. She kept her gaze on him, her head tilted as her thoughts swirled.

"What Nation do you think he's from?" she asked Aang, who was watching the teen with a somewhat vacant stare. He didn't respond.

"Aang," Katara said. He remained silent. _"Aang."_ She shoved him, making him blink and shake his head as if out of a daze.

"Sorry. I just…" The monk trailed off, his gaze becoming blank once again.

"Aang, are you okay? What are you doing?" Katara waved her hand in her friend's face.

He shook his head, his gaze now on the unconscious teen at their feet. "There's some strange spiritual energy coming from him. It's extremely powerful. I don't want to leave him here."

Sokka heard this. "You want to take a complete stranger with us? What if he wakes and attacks? We're going to be on a flying bison; the only escape is if we jump off!"

Aang seemed to think about this, if not only a mere second. "Still, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves; Katara and I have our bending, and you have your sword and boomerang. Besides, he doesn't seem like much of a threat." He paused, staring at the white-haired teenager. "I'll carry him with my bending. I'm not so sure it's safe to touch him yet."

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Katara said. They were back at their camp, where Toph had greeted them. She had taken one look at their guest and announced that she was bored, stalking away in her usual anger.

"I don't know," Aang said. "He's injured, but I'm still trying to figure out that. He was burned badly in the fire, but his skin is ice cold."

"Is anyone going to try and figure out what Nation he's from?" Sokka demanded. "He could be a firebender hired by Zuko!"

"Firebenders are naturally hot, Sokka," Aang said. "He's too cold to be one."

"But I've never met a waterbender this cold before," Katara countered. "Sure, we're not as hot as firebenders, but we're not _this_ cold."

"I say we leave him for the animals," Toph said. "He's not strong enough to stay on Aapa, and if he falls, it's not my problem."

"Toph, we can't just leave him," Katara said. "He's hurt, and—"

Suddenly the white-haired teen jerked violently, making them all move away. He groaned, shaking his head, and clenched his hands into fists. His body trembled violently as it was enveloped in a pale blue light.

"What's going on?" Sokka demanded, taking out his sword.

"He looks like he's having a nightmare," Aang said.

"Should we try to help him?" Katara said to Aang, who was still watching the teenager intently.

"I don't know," he said, leaning down next to him. "Maybe—"

The teen's eyes shot open, and he leaped to his feet, knocking Aang back in the process. Katara, Aang, and Sokka noticed his eyes were a radioactive and unnatural green as he scrambled away from them.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a low and bloodcurdling voice. "Where am I?"

"Calm down," Katara said, raising her hands in a reassuring gesture. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"If I did, would I be asking where I am?" the teen growled.

Toph took a slight step forward, tilting her head. She couldn't feel anything from the enraged teen. He sounded angry, but other than that, the blind girl could sense nothing, not even a heartbeat.

"How did I—?" the white-haired teen began, only to cut off as he winced and put a hand to his side.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sokka cried incredulously. "You were nearly burned to death!"

"I was?" The teen's disturbing eyes narrowed as he glared at the dark-skinned teen.

"No, he's over exaggerating," Katara said, sending a scolding glare towards her brother. "You were just injured badly."

"Is that why I feel so hot?" the teen said.

"You're hot?" Aang questioned. "You sure don't feel like it."

The teen put a hand on his arm as if checking to see if they were correct. "That's because…" His voice trailed off as his breath hitched slightly.

"It's because what?" Sokka pressed, coming closer with his sword. The teen's eyes were slits as he moved away, his low growl echoing ominously in their ears. Katara stared in shock as Sokka and the teenager watched each other warily. But she was confused and surprised as well. What human had such a terrifying voice, let alone growled like a full grown moose-lion?

"Okay, _stop,"_ she said, moving in between her brother and the teen. "Sokka, you can't just run at someone with a sword."

Katara faced the other. "And you, we know you're not well, but you can't go around growling at people like a moose-lion." She expected him to recoil, but instead, he did the unbelievable.

He laughed.

"What in the world is a moose-lion? Did you just make that up?" He stared at her, his eyes beginning to glow.

"You don't know what a moose-lion is?" Aang said. He sounded just as confused as Katara felt.

"Unless some crazy scientist invented it over the time I was unconscious, then no, I don't." The white-haired teen fixed his glowing eyes on him.

"Do you, at least, know who he is?" Toph said, pointing to Aang.

"A bald kid with arrow tattoos," the strange teenager answered with a shrug of his deceptively powerful shoulders. "There isn't anything special I see about him."

"Dude, he's _the Avatar!_ How do you _not_ know about him?" Sokka was infuriated and suspicious. Even if a person didn't know Aang was the Avatar, they should at least know—

"Do you know who the Avatar before him was?"

"No," the white-haired teen responded, the faintest hint of a frown beginning to grace his mouth. "Should I?"

"You're from a division of Kyoshi Island," Toph said. "You should."

The green-eyed male shrugged, unfazed by the blind girl seemingly staring at him. "Sorry, but I have no clue what Kyoshi Island or the Avatar is."

"Who are you really?" Sokka demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Where are you from?"

"My name is—" the teen began, only to close his eyes and move away from them. His hand went to his chest and a grimace of pain crossed his face.

"Are you alright?" Katara took a few steps towards the teen, one hand on her water from the North Pole in case he needed healing.

A ragged gasp rattled throughout the lean teenager's chest as he shook his head. "I'm fine," the teen said, his eyes still closed. "It'll pass in a moment."

"No, it won't," Sokka said. "You were barely alive and badly hurt when we found you, and you expect us to believe your injuries will just go away?"

The white-haired teen's eyes snapped open, blazing dangerously. "You don't know who I am."

"Will that be a problem if we don't?" Sokka crossed his arms; it was rather awkward, as he still had his sword in hand.

"What do you—?" the other teen began, only to close his eyes again and sway precariously. Katara went over to him, ignoring his protests, and took out her water.

"What is that?" the white-haired teen hissed, trying to move away. He couldn't, as he was in too much pain.

"Water from the North Pole," Katara answered, bending out a few drops to cover the boy's wounds.

The teen jerked away, shaking his head and making his thick white hair fall on his face. "I heal fine on my own," he snapped.

"Well, you haven't yet," Sokka said, pointing to the gruesome burn. The teen's eyes narrowed as he examined it, his fingers hesitating over the torn skin.

As he examined it, Katara noticed him scowl, his teeth lengthening into fangs. She quickly looked away as his eyes met hers, their toxic green light carving a path into her. After a moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if calming himself.

"Do you mind introducing yourself?" Aang said suddenly.

The teen opened his eyes and stared at the Avatar. "My name is Phantom. I'm from Amity Park, and I'm seventeen." His voice was deep and cold, filled with irritation and exhaustion. "Now, if you don't mind," he continued, "I would like to find my way out of here." Phantom turned and began to head towards the thick forest that surrounded them.

"No one said you could leave," Sokka said, rising once again with his sword and charging with a battle cry. Phantom did not move as Sokka advanced, and Katara wondered if he wanted to get impaled by a sword made from a meteor. But as her brother sliced at Phantom, they stared in shock.

The sword went _through_ him.

Sokka dropped it in disbelief, and it clattered to the ground.

Phantom faced them, his head tilted slightly as if he were curious about something even as his eyes burned dangerously. "Are we through with this? There's someplace I need to be."

"What—what are you?" Sokka stuttered in fright.

"What do you _think_ I am? Your sword just went through me," Phantom answered, scowling at the weapon on the ground before him. He flinched abruptly and his hand went to his side, a grimace on his face as a faint trickle of green-tinged crimson blood seeped out from beneath his fingers. "And now you've gone and made my injury worse," he growled, glaring at Sokka with an intensity that made him move away from him.

"Phantom, we know you'd like to leave, but you're injured," Katara said. "Let us help you." She raised her hands as if calming an animal.

"What part of _no_ don't you get?" Phantom growled, toxic eyes burning with a feverish light. "I'll be fine!"

Katara kept her hands spread, aware of the strange teen's temper rising. "Listen, all we want to do is help."

Phantom bared his teeth, eyes a dangerous lime green. "I already told you; I don't need your—" He cut off as a pained moan escaped his throat, and he shuddered and swayed as he panted heavily.

"Phantom..." Aang stepped forward, moving slowly as to not further irritate the teen. "You're sick. We know you want to get to wherever it is that you're going, but you need to be healthy in order to do that."

Chest heaving with unheard breaths, the white-haired male stared at the bald monk with a glazed stare. "You...you're the one."

Aang frowned ever so slightly, brow creasing. "What do you mean?"

* * *

 **There's chapter two. Hope you liked.**

 **R &R, pleaze. **

**Also, this chapter may be edited in a bit.**


End file.
